I'm Inside an Anime? Sasuke x Reader
by Theanomini
Summary: You've been a huge fan of the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden manga and anime every since it had first come out. You know all there is to know, and even learned how to fight with kunai and katanas just for fun. What happens when you suddenly wake up inside your favorite show? Reader-insert.
1. It's Too Hard to Stay Quiet: Chapter 1

" _Waa._."You wailed at the youtube videos on your computer screen.

You've been sitting around watching Minato and Kushina videos all day long, as well as Sasuke learning the truth about his dead brother, Itachi. You sniffled and rubbed your tears off of your cheeks.

"Why does this all have to be so sad?"You mumbled under your breath. "If only my life could be like theirs, they are so determined to become stronger, and they all put their lives of the line for each other. My friends would never do that for me…"

You eventually watched around 3 dozen videos, until you fell asleep on your couch. Suddenly, you felt a cool breeze blow past your face, tossing your hair around. You squinted in reaction to the bright sun in your eyes. As you turned around to face away from the sun, you saw grass all around you.

"What the…" You mumbled to yourself, looking around.

Everything looked so funny, almost as if it were animated. Was she- was she dreaming?

"Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar voice screamed from behind you.

You turned to see one of your favorite Naruto characters, Uzumaki Naruto in the flesh. You eyes widened as you gaped at his sight. He looked down at you funny and helped you up.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked sincerely.

You looked over his body to realize what time of the anime you were in exactly. He seemed to still be in training.

"Are you in training right now?" You asked, not thinking about the consequences of saying too much.

He looked at you with wide eyes, shocked at your words.

"Yeah, how did you know tha-"

"Just a guess, you could say." You said, interrupting his question. "I should probably go look around, this is all pretty coo-"

You paused, realizing that you have said too much already.

"Nevermind." You gulped down, hoping he wasn't onto you. "I'm gonna go now, see you around!"

You rushed past him, hoping he wasn't running after you. As you quickly turned your head during your escape, you realized that you were farther away from him than you thought you were. You slowed down from a run to a walk, eventually stopping to rest. You lied your body against a nearby tree and closed your eyes. You sighed at the thought of what was going on.

"What a pain.." You said, chuckling to yourself. For a moment there, you started to sound like Shikamaru.

As you chuckled to yourself, a weird feeling overcame you, almost like someone was watching you. Coincidentally, you had no weapon to fight with, except for words. Then again, you knew that wouldn't help.

"Who's there?" You asked, shaking.

"You could tell I was here, how interesting." Orochimaru spoke up, appearing behind a few trees.

You gulped. What could he want from you? You just got in this world, how could he already be after you?

"What do you want from me, Oro-" You coughed, trying to cover up his name in your sentence.

"How did you know my name?" He said, eyes widening.

"M-me?" You began to stutter, making yourself even more nervous. "I-I don't know your name…"

He suddenly appeared inches away from you, making you even more nervous. He must have felt threatened by you if he resorted to doing this.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes throwing daggers at you.

"I-I'm, [Name]…" You whispered, looking down at the ground, trying your best to not be intimidated by him.

"Where are you from, [Name]?" He continued to question.

"Uh-" You couldn't tell him the truth, you only just got here."I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village." You spoke, pointing to your left in hopes of it being nearby.

"You're coming with me." He said, chuckling. "And by the way, the Hidden Leaf is in the opposite direction."

"Damn it.." You said muttering under your breath, following the antagonist.

After walking for a few minutes, that felt like a few hours, you finally spoke up.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked, scared of what he would say.

"I'm taking you to someone who will get you to talk." He spoke, stopping in front of a tree.

You gulped down. Kabuto? Madara? Who was he taking you to? And what were they gonna do to you to get you to talk?

"Who exactly would that be?" You struggled to say, fear overtaking your body.

"Me." A voice said, appearing from behind the tree Orochimaru stopped in front of.

It was Sasuke, your other favorite character. Or should you say antagonist? He was even hotter than in the anime, and now he was real! Imagine what you could do to him now that he was finally in front of you… All those day dreams you've had about him...Your thoughts were interrupted by his harsh voice.

"What the hell do you want me to do with this thing, Orochimaru?" He yelled, insulting you in more ways than one.

"Hey! I'm not a thing you know! Man, you're more arrogant than I thought you were." You yelled, stomping your feet into the ground. "Jeez those stupid Uchiha's." You mumbled under your breath, hoping he hadn't heard you.

His eyes widened and he looked over at you for the first time.

"What did you just say?"He spoke curiously, coming closer to your body.

You took your eyes off of the ground. You had enough of these people treating you like you were nothing. You were probably more powerful than they'd ever be, you knew the entire future and all of their real feelings and pasts. You could change the entire world with what you knew. You looked up at Sasuke who was towering over your body. You brutally pushed his body away from yours and began to yell.

"I've had enough of you two!" You ranted, looking at both of them. "You wanna know what I said? Huh? I said stupid Uchiha's! You wanna know why? Because you're Sasuke Uchiha, and you're stupid! And you! You're stupid too, Orochimaru!"

You stood frozen at the look of their faces. Maybe you had said a bit too much. But it was so hard to stay quiet when you knew so much, and they were being so rude.

"How do you know who-"

It was too late to turn back now.

"You and Naruto were friends but rivals and you fought against him with your stupid curse mark which by the way Orochimaru, was very rude to give him. You said you didn't want to get your eyes like your brother did because you hate him or whatever which you shouldn't." You paused, gasping for air. "And you, Orochimaru. You were part of the Akatsuki. Which consists of a total of 9 members including Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Hidan-"

"You're coming with us, before they take you." Orochimaru said interrupting your rant.

"Before who takes me?" You questioned rudely with a confused look on you face.

Orochimaru pointed behind you. As you turned around, you saw the one and only, or should I say two and only, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame. You gulped at the sight of them.

"We're here to take [Name] off your hands."


	2. I'll Kill You: Chapter 2

You froze in terror.

"You- you- you're It-Itachi and Kisame…" You stuttered, looking at the two.

"Yep, that's us. Now [Name], lets get going." Kisame smiled motioning you to come to his side.

"No! I'm not going anywhere." You yelled, hiding behind Orochimaru and Sasuke's bodies.

The two looked back at you in disgust. They were right, why were you hiding behind them like this? You aren't in the normal world anymore, this was your chance! You could finally become a ninja! You weren't going to just forget about what you've always hoped for, were you? You gulped down and slipped Sasuke's katana out of its holder.

"What the-"

"I need it for a few minutes." You spoke, standing in front of the two, wielding the katana in your hands. "Lets go."

Kisame chuckled at the sight of you defending yourself.

"Are you- are you actually serious?" He chuckled obnoxiously.

Itachi continued to stand still, watching your every move with his sharingan. You had to do something, you didn't want to become a part of the Akatsuki, even though you've kinda always wanted to in a way. You had to make a plan.

"Itachi, may I speak to you for a moment?" You asked, handing the katana back to Sasuke.

Itachi continued to glare at you, eventually nodding and following you back into the woods. You turned around, looking at Itachi's face, but not directly in his eyes.

"Don't try the whole sharingan business with me, Itachi." You spoke, shaking your head. "Now listen, you've got to let me go with those two."

You spoke to him as if you knew him your entire life, and in a way, you kinda did. You've watched his entire life on a screen at home, so in a weird kind of way, you knew everything about him.

"Why would I do that? Do you think I'm some sort of fool?" He spoke softly, but hearing his voice still made you feel anxious.

He just called you a fool! You've always wanted to hear him say that to your face. Wait a minute, that wasn't good for your plan. You sighed.

"I don't think a fool would kill his entire clan for the sake of the village, would he?" You smirked, attempting to get some blackmail against Itachi.

His eyes widened as he appeared beside you. You jumped up, startled.

"How do you know about that?" He said, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I know a lot of things that you probably shouldn't and don't know, so you just have to trust me and let me go, Itachi."

Instead of agreeing, Itachi pulled you up by your neck, threatening your entire existence in this world. You struggled to breathe and began to throw your hands at his face in attempt to make him let you go.

"Get off of me you jerk!" You yelled, kicking and throwing yourself around. "Or else I'll tell Sasuke everything!"

That was the last straw for him. Okay, blackmailing Itachi wasn't the BEST idea. That you would admit, because the second you said those words, your vision went black. But don't worry, you woke up a few hours later sleeping comfortably on a bed. When you woke up, the room was empty and you couldn't find anyone around.

"Ow…" You mumbled to yourself, feeling pain in the area Itachi strangled you in."That jerk…"

"[Name]?" You heard Orochimaru's voice behind the door.

So Itachi did let you go? But why would you have lost your conscience then? Eh, enough questions. Time to find Sasuke.

"Hm?" You said with a inquisitive facial expression.

Orochimaru entered your room with the one and only Sasuke at his side. And although you were practically drooling at the onyx eyed boy, he seemed to barley acknowledge you.

"[Name], Sasuke will be training you from now on, your knowledge won't always be able to protect you like it did last night." He said, pushing Sasuke toward you. "You two, get started. And you," He said, pointing at the boy. "Don't be too hard on her, we can't have her turning on us."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

Orochimaru had left the room and now it was just the two of you. You continued to stare at his face, connecting the lines between his noise and jaw line. He must have noticed because he glanced at you with a scarce look.

"What the hell is with you?" He scoffed, turning his attention to you.

You froze. You hated being called out or being pulled out on the spot like that.

"M-me?" You stuttered.

Damn it. The stuttering returned. Now he's definitely gonna know that you like him!

"Yeah you. Lets get going." He said, pulling you out of the room.

As the two of you were walking to the training ring, you observed his body. Every movement, every glance, every scoff. He was just so, interesting. You never knew that he was THIS attractive. You would have wished for this a long time ago if you had known. Eventually, after what felt like hours of drooling, you had made it to the ring.

"Here, take this." Sasuke said, handing you a kunai. "Now, get me at knife point."

You looked at him and gaped. Knife point? Sasuke? You didn't think so.

"Are you gonna like, go easy on me or something?" You questioned, looking at him with a confused look.

"No, I'll give you a choice," He scoffed. "You either get me at knife point, or I kill you."

At the sound of his words you froze. He wouldn't do that, right? As you looked into his eyes, you recognized that look. It was the same look he had every time he trained, or talked about his brother, before he killed him. The same look he had when he fought his brother in the beginning, he wasn't kidding. But you didn't have the strength to pin him down. You had to think instead. Sasuke always placed his enemies at knife point before killing them, for the most part anyways. Maybe, just maybe, you had a plan.

"Come get me, you big brother hater!" You yelled, infuriating the Uchiha.

He charged at you and slammed you in the ground. Okay, maybe trash talking Sasuke WASN'T the best plan. But you had to finish what you started. As his body lied on top of you, you felt his katana against your neck.

"What an idiot." He spit on you.

You slowly reached for your kunai and placed it at his neck, putting him at knife point.

"I win." You said, smiling.

Sasuke looked down at you confused. Did you just outsmart an Uchiha?


	3. Uchiha: Chapter 3

Sasuke looked down at you confused. Did you just outsmart him? Sure, knowing that you're smarter than the Uchiha himself was quite an honor and all, but his body felt like he was crushing your bones underneath him. And because he was so shocked, he wasn't moving either.

"Sasuke.." You muttered, trying to push yourself out from under him.

He continued to stare down at you, making you wonder what he was thinking.

"Sasuke!" You yelled, slapping him straight across his face.

You looked up at your hand in complete surprise of what you had just done. There was no was he was going to let you out free now.

"What the hell?" He scoffed, standing up.

You quickly pushed yourself up as well, patting the dirt off your clothes and body.

"I-I'm sorry I did that to you, you're just so heavy and I fel-"

"Doesn't matter how you felt. I'm training you and you better give me some respect." Sasuke spoke in a serious tone.

"I said that I was sorry!" You yelled back.

But when you saw Sasuke's upset expression, you realized that it would have been better to say nothing, or to die in a hole, right here, right now.

"Now, do me a favor, would you?" He smirked.

"Hm?" You mumbled, scared of what he was going to ask.

"Stop staring and drooling over me with those big (e/c) eyes. It's annoying." He scoffed, turning to leave.

"M-me? Drooling over you? I-I don't think so!" You yelled, trying to deny the fact that you loved him every since you first saw his face on your laptop.

Sasuke suddenly pushed you against a nearby tree, inches away from your face. He looked down at your lips and then back at your eyes.

"Wha-"

"Just admit it." He smirked. "You like me."

You felt like you were about to go crazy at the sight of his signature smirk. And he was so close to you! He looked so confident in his actions, as if he were ready to go into battle anytime.

"I-I-" You said pushing away from his grasp and stumbling onto the floor. "I don't think we should be talking abou-"

"Just admit it, [Name]!" He yelled, pushing the weight of his arm against your body.

You were sick of this torture. Yes, of course you liked him! Who wouldn't love Sasuke? You pulled yourself up and pushed Sasuke against the tree instead of yourself. You looked down at your arms in shock of their strength.

"I don't know why I'm here, or how I got here." You began, thinking of your past. "But whatever 'this' is, I'm not here for it. Okay?"

"Well then, lets focus on training your body strength." Sasuke said, easily pushing your body away from his own. "If you really thought that you were stronger than me for doing that, you've got another thing coming."

You grunted from the sudden force of his arms on your frail body.

"Hey! Don't push me around like that!" You yelled, pushing your body at the Uchiha.

He stood still and chuckled at the sight of you trying to move his body.

"Did you seriously think that would work?" He laughed,grabbing your arm and throwing you across the arena.

You stumbled onto the ground and scraped your arm against the pebbles surrounding you. You looked down at your arm to see an enormous gash from your elbow to the palm of your hand. You groaned out from pain. This was going to leave a nasty scar.

"You don't-" You paused, wincing. "You don't have to be so hard on me!"

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of you, glaring down at your body.

"What are you waiting for? Stop standing there."

"I'm not trying to!" You yelled, using all the force in your body to pull yourself up.

You looked down at your cut again to realize that it didn't hurt as much as it usually would have in the real world.

"What's your name again?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

You looked up at him in pure anger. Are you kidding me? He still didn't remember your name? Sasuke must have noticed your boiling red hot face, because he began to burst out laughing.

"Hey! What're you laughing at, Uchiha?" You yelled, crossing your arms, gasping at the urgent pain in your arm.

Sasuke's face turned into pure annoyance at the sound of your name calling.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that?" He questioned with an aggravated look on his face.

"Until you learn my name, I will continue to call you Uchiha." You puffed air out of your lungs. "All of you little Uchiha's think you're so good at this and that and that you're so hot and sexy and mysterious but-." You began to rant, turning yourself around.

Sasuke grabbed your arm and turned you around.

"You're not any more important than anyone here. You just think you're all that, don't you? You aren't who you claim to be. You've probably been researching us, that's all." He spoke, tightening his grip on you as a sign of anger.

"Sasuke!" You yelped in pain from his tight grip.

At your sudden yelp, Sasuke released your arm. He looked down at his hand to see your blood surrounding it.

"Yeah. That's my name. Get it right next time, okay- whatever your name is?" He spoke, leaving the arena.

You sighed and turned around, realizing that he was leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" You yelled, chasing after the boy.

Sasuke ignored your question and calmly continued to walk.

"Hello? Anyone there?" You continued to ask, poking the boy straight in his face.

His face turned bright red from embarrassment as he turned away from your hand. He latched onto your finger, allowing you to feel the warmth of his touch. Who would have known that someone so dark and cold could actually be so warm? You began to chuckle, realizing that Sasuke was hiding from embarrassment.

"Are you kidding? The Uchiha is blushing? No way!" You continued to laugh, gripping your side with the hand he was just holding.

His face became even redder, but this time it grew a scowl.

"Hey! I said to stop calling me that, you little brat!" He scoffed, obviously upset about your continuous name calling.

You automatically shut your mouth with your hand, hiding your smile. He was going to be helping you train for the next- however long. And this gash wasn't going to be fixed up by itself. But, it didn't matter how long it was going to be, you had to gain the peoples trust and live your anime life to the biggest and best it could be. You sighed and slipped your hand back to your side.

"Sorry, Sasuke…" You muttered under your breath, showing that you were sorry, but not too sorry for your actions.

Sasuke nodded his head at your words, showing that he was happy that you finally called him by his name.

"Oh, you don't like that name?" You teased. "Maybe I should call you the nuisance? Or the pain in the butt? Whichever you like better is fine with me." You chuckled, trying to lighten the tension between you two.

"Haven't I already told you? I said to call me Sasuke, idiot." Sasuke scoffed again, turning his head far enough so she could no longer see his face.

"Sorry…"You spoke, filled with remorse.

Man, when was this Uchiha going to lighten up? Sure, you've always loved him for being so cold, hot, and mysterious, but he was so depressing! You were going to fix this mess, and by the time you left, he'll be perfect! Right?


	4. Show Us What You're Made of: Chapter 4

It has been a couple of weeks since your training with Sasuke had started. But he seemed quieter than usual. You continued to try to get him to crack, throwing a few little insults or jokes to get him to speak, but nothing. You two were heading back to Orochimaru for Sasuke to give a report on your training progress. You were so nervous. What if he said you were bad? Would Orochimaru kill you? The walk had been silent and you were getting more nervous at the second.

"Why aren't you talking to me lately?" You blurted out by accident.

You looked up at his face with a surprised expression. But his face stayed calm and casual.

"Just not in the mood to talk to someone like you." He scoffed quietly.

You couldn't have been the only one to expect that you'd come in here knowing all you know and win the hearts of everyone, right? Because this guy obviously doesn't care even the slightest bit. And he is always so quiet and rude, just like in the anime and manga. Well I mean, that's to be expected I guess. But you were just hoping it would be different if you came along.

"Who exactly is a person like me to you, Sasuke?" You retaliated rather rudely.

Man, your mouth seemed to have it's own mind today! Sasuke looked over at your upset facial expression, and chuckled just a little bit.

"You should already kno-"

"Listen," You interrupted quickly. "I really want to stay here, okay? And sure, you hate my guts and all, but please keep training me! I don't want to become some test subject of Orochimaru's or get killed! I'm really sorry, okay? I know that deep, deep, deep, reeeaaall deep down, you have a heart that's actually beating-"

Sasuke frowned at your over exaggeration.

"I don't have a heart of stone, idiot!" He scoffed.

You smiled at his finally somewhat emotional answer. At least he's finally responding to your insults! As your smile began to disappear, you looked over at Sasuke to see him smirking. He grunted.

"What're you grunting about?" You asked, rather timidly.

Sasuke stopped himself in front of two large doors, and you followed him inside. As you looked around, you saw a bunch of columns going up to the ceilings, and everything seemed to have an orange tint to it. Your body began to shake with nerves, not to mention that Orochimaru had obviously never heard of a heater. You looked up toward Sasuke for some comfort, but instead found what looked like two floating sharingan activated eyes. You began to feel funny, and your knees felt like they were going to give out.

"Sasuke-" You muttered, in attempt to get some help before you fell.

Sadly, you got none and stumbled onto the floor, scoring a few grunts from Sasuke.

"Well at least something I do will make you happy." You quickly responded with your quick temper.

"I see this one must be pretty amusing to work with, right Sasuke?" Orochimaru's voice appeared distant.

You looked around, trying to figure out where his actual body was. Was it here? No, here? Where was he? Sasuke turned his body to his left and answered.

"It's got a bit of a temper. Can't ever seem to shut it's mouth either." He said, glancing back at you coldly.

You looked up at him in embarrassment. He was bad mouthing you right in front of your- wait, who was Orochimaru to you? Was he like a leader? No… A sensei? No… By the time you gave up figuring out who he was to you, Sasuke stood in front of you. What was he doing? Why was he just standing there? What did you miss?

"What're you doing?" You asked, upsettingly pulling yourself up.

Sasuke chuckled.

"You weren't listening at all, were you?" He scoffed staring at you with his cold, dark eyes. Man, I swear those things are made out of stone or something!

"Hey, Uchiha! Would you mind putting the sharingan away for just a bit? I can't even look you in the eye right now." You yelled from anger, crossing your arms and turning away, like a little girl from her mother when she couldn't get a toy.

"But I on the other hand, can see you perfectly fine." He muttered rudely, upset about your name calling. But his voice seemed...distant.

You couldn't hear him at all. It seemed like he was miles away, what was happening?

"What am I supposed to do?" You yelled, aggravated to no avail.

You continued to look around in the dark and stomped your foot in anger.

"Are you serious? Come on!" You continued to rant, still receiving no response. You sighed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

As you went to turn around, you felt a katana at your neck. You shivered at the sight of the small candle light reflecting off the blade.

"Sas-u-u-ke…." You stuttered in fear.

You continued to stand still and closed your eyes. This couldn't be the end of your anime world, right? No… Of course not! A plan! A plan, a plan, a plan…. Okay! I got one! Let's play fire with fire. You quickly straightened your voice and grabbed onto the arm he held the sword with, pulling his body closer towards you. And although you were upset, you still felt weak in your knees as you felt his sudden chest against your back.

"I'd stop if you were really interested in continuing your vengeance toward Itachi." You said, swallowing your saliva, in hope that it would take your fear down your throat with it.

Suddenly, the katana was quickly withdrawed and the boy appeared in front of you momentarily.

"You're kidding.. right?" He spoke rudely.

"You know- Your'e a lot different around Orochimaru than just me." You chuckled. "You're a way easier target without him around!"

"You're supposed to show us what you're made of, idiot."

You? Show Sasuke what you're made of? No, no, no… That wouldn't work. You hesitantly looked up at your lifelong crush and turned pale white.

"Um…" You mumbled, trying to remember the hand signals you learned back in 6th grade. Come on 6th grade you! You got this!

You looked down at your hands and made random hand signals forcefully. When you realized that nothing had happened, you began to make more and more signals in denial that they weren't working.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke scoffed, looking down upon you.

You looked up at the boy in surprise as you tried to hide your embarrassment.

"Uh-" You mumbled quietly, motioning him to come toward you, as if you were about to tell him a secret. "Sasuke?"

You couldn't see Sasuke's facial expression very well, but you felt the pressure around you loosen. Was Sasuke- was the great Uchiha clan survivor feeling bad for you?

"Hm?" You heard him question in a calm tone.

You blushed at the sound of him being nicer than usual. Wait- could sharingan see when people blush? No… of course not!

"I never learned any signs." You whispered, sighing.

As you spoke, you heard a chuckle from behind you. You abruptly turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Oroch-" You began, quickly dodging an attack from the hidden man. "Ah!"

"Hmph."

"What the hell!" You yelled back into the shadows.

As you dodged the unknown mans attack, you quickly began to remember all the signs for some justus you found cool. Time to see what chakra nature you have…. Uh- This… that, this, this? You quickly motioned you hands and revealed a chidori before your eyes. You looked down to see lighting all up and down your arm. You screamed in shock.

"Help! Help, help me!" You yelled, trying to extinguish your arm, and loosing your balance.

The moment you stopped focusing your chakra, your chidori disappeared from your arm, and you fell onto the floor.

"She's a bit more useful than I thought…" The man said from in front of you.

"Hn." Sasuke spoke. Was that a disagreement or was he agreeing?

Sasuke was so clearly jealous.

"I guess not only you and Kakashi can use chidori, hm?" You joked around, patting down your body.

Instead of winning a smile, you earned yourself a threatening and upset expression from the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha.

"How did you know that move?" He began, activating his sharigan.

"I can't just tell that to-" You froze, accidentally looking into the boys eyes. Damn it! Why did you always have to make eye contact with everyone? Being polite won't help you in this situation! Damn it!

"I guess that I will just have to get it out of you." He smirked.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I made it so you could specially tell how different Sasuke acts around you rather than others. I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Respect: Chapter 5

You slowly opened up your eyes, feeling like you had just fallen from a 30 story building. What the hell was going on?

"Sasuke? Orochimaru?" You asked grungily pulling yourself up.

You squinted your eyes and began to look around. It was so dark… Were you in some kind of cave or something?

"Hello?" You called out.

"Hello to you too." A familiar voice called out.

As the boy appeared in front of you, you realized it was Sasuke.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" You yelled, aggravated at the Uchiha. "Where did you take me? Did you knock me out again? Jeez… Uchihas…"

"I told you to stop calling me that, you idiot!" He yelled back aggravated, sighing afterwards to cool himself down. "Now, tell me how you learned chidori."

You inhaled sharply and let out a puff of air. Did he really go through all of this to ask you how you learned chidori? Well, I mean, he never believed you when you said that you were from another dimension in the first place. But maybe if he was nice you, you would have told him when he first asked...

"I already told you! I'm from another world Sasuke!" You roared.

"I don't believe all that crap." He stated in his usual cold tone.

"Well that's all I can tell you because that's the truth. So go ahead, torture me you idiot! Whatever you Uchiha sharingan users do with those eyes of yours."

Man. You had some serious guts. You were stuck in a genjustsu where Sasuke could do whatever to hurt you and still, he couldn't seem to get what he wanted out of you.

"If you won't tell me anything, what's the point?" Sasuke questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" You grunted. Man this Uchiha was so bratty sometimes. He was more like a little kid instead of a rogue-ninja. Then a thought appeared in your head. "What if I can get you to believe me?" You spoke, a light bulb flickering on in your head.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Believe what? That you're from another world? I'm not stupid enough to believe that, unlike you."

"Hey!" You yelled, attempting to punch him in the side, but missing. "Yes! Because it's true, and I know that I can prove it to you." You grumbled, noticing your missed hit.

"Hn. Go ahead." He spoke, kneeling down on the floor comfortably.

I swear, this man was so laid back! What if you were lying? Okay.. you weren't, but still! You sighed, sitting down in front of him.

"I can't really explain it to you! Why don't you believe me? I have no reason to lie anyways." You mumbled under your breath, huffing out a puff of air out of your lungs.

"You said that you'd explain it to me." He spit, harshly pulling himself up.

"Listen here you-" You paused, thinking of a way to aggravate the boy. "You little Uchiha!"

As you watched his face turn sour, you knew that you hit the right spot in his nerves. His face turned bright red as you continued to talk.

"You let me out of here right now! I have no reason to lie…" You mumbled. "I just kinda woke up here, I met Naruto while he was training and-"

"You saw Naruto?" He asked, a curious expression arising on his face. "Was he still weak?"

You chuckled at Sasuke's quick thought.

"I didn't have any weapons or any jutsus to fight against him with, how would I know?" You retaliated rudely. "Plus, why would I fight someone who is a naturally good guy? Unlike you always." You scoffed.

The Uchiha's breath shortened as he got more and more upset. How come the only thing this girl ever did was get on his nerves? It was always one name calling after another, or one insult after another. No other girls ever did this to him!

"You know, you're always so rude to everyone. Why? Just because you planned to get revenge ever since your brother killed the entire Uchiha clan doesn't mean that you have to be so mean to everyone too." You ranted.

Sasuke's eye brow furrowed.

"How did you know that?" He questioned.

"I already told you!" You sighed, rubbing your temples. "I'm from another world, Sasuke. Your entire life is on a television show for me."

"A television show?" He asked, slightly confused and shocked.

"Yeah," You muttered. "I guess it kinda is that... it comes out every Thursday."

"How do you know so much about this show even though I've never heard of it?" He accused.

"You're an idiot, Sasuke!" You yelled, aggravated by his stupidity. "I already told you, I'm from another world! Plus.. I watch the show every Thursday..." You mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. Oh no….he's definitely got the wrong idea.

"You're so interested in me that you watch a tv show I'm in?" He chuckled.

You smiled in a sarcastic way and eyed Uchiha.

"You're funny, Sasuke." You spoke.

Suddenly, a thought arose in your head.

"Hey, Sasuke!" You squealed, almost excited to ask him a question.

"Hm?" He asked, rather coldly.

"What's my name?" You asked, crossing your arms in anticipation.

Sasuke looked back at you, almost disappointed at your question as he sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" He growled, causing you to smile.

"I love getting your hopes up for things." You spoke up. "Can we go?"

At your words, you suddenly reappeared staring before Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Hey! What're we doing back here-" You paused, realizing that you were in a genjutsu all along. "Oh right… Sharingan."

"How is she doing?" Orochimaru asked, completely ignoring your statement.

Sasuke nodded his head contently.

"[Name]'s doing fine." He spoke, causing you to light up like a little girl.

"Really?" You spoke without thinking.

"Except," He paused, looking back at you with a devious smile. "I don't think that she respects me."

You jaw dropped. He thought that you didn't respect him?! Sure, sometimes you talked bad to him when you probably shouldn't have… but he still was- no- IS the scariest person you've ever met! Not only did he barley talk during fights (making you feel like you were doing something wrong) but he was a cold man in general. You have tried to get him to crack, but he sure was something compared to a peanut. Of course you respected him!

"Wha-" You began, trying to stop speaking. "I'm more scared of you than anyone I had ever met!" You yelled uncontrollably.

You sat with your eyes wide open. Why did you just say that? Now he's going to think that you're some kind of weakling! Sasuke looked down at you and chuckled lightly.

"Hn. So you're scared of me." He smirked. "I wouldn't be too surprised."


	6. Pink and Blonde: Chapter 6

You pouted as the boy deviously smirked at you.

"Okay, maybe I am kinda scared of you…" You mumbled, pretending to by shy. "But I mean you did kinda became a physcopath after your brother killed your clan."

You smirked, scoring a blank expression from Sasuke once again. Knowing all that you did not only made you feel cooler, but make you so much more valuable. You loved it.

"Respect from this little lady doesn't matter, my dear Sasuke." Orochimaru spoke, causing you to flinch. "I only asked for you to train her."

"Hn."

"You don't have to be scared of Sasuke, [Name]." Orochimaru spoke, comforting you and setting your thoughts at ease.

Your eyes suddenly widened as past thoughts of your training with Sasuke flew into your head.

"Are you kidding me?" You scoffed, pointing at the raven headed Uchiha. "This guy has hurt me on several occasions!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, and faced away from you.

"She's annoying."

"Hey!" You yelled, feeling like a little kid. "We aren't 5 years old, Sasuke! You might be, but I'm definitely not!"

Sasuke's face turned bright red as he heard your accusation and began to yell back.

"You're an-"

"You two, enough." Orochimaru spoke, yanking both you and Sasuke by your arms. "You're going on a mission today. We don't usually do things like these, but I need some things from inside the hidden leaf, and they know my face and Sasukes."

You nodded your head quickly. Going into the Hidden Leaf Village? Hell yeah!

"Of course!" You spoke in a high pitched tone.

"Now who's 5 years old?" Sasuke scoffed behind you, causing you to stomp your foot into the ground.

"Stop it you jerk!" You spoke, quietly pouting.

In a matter of seconds, you began rambling on about how his arrogance is slowing him down from surpassing Naruto.

"What did I just tell you guys?" Orochimaru spoke, separating the two and handing you a piece of paper. "[Name], it's time for you to head out. Don't make any scenes like you do with this one. The Leaf is just North of here."

"Right. I'll just.. leave." You mumbled, staring at the ground and leaving the base.

You were now outside. It seemed to just turn noon as you headed North from the base, eventually hitting the entrance gates.

"Hello, what is your name?" The man asked with a polite smile.

"I'm [Na-" You began, realizing that you couldn't say your full name without raising suspicion. "I'm [Name] [Believable Surname]."

The man smiled as he jotted down your name on a nearby piece of paper.

"What village are you from? I've never seen you here before." He spoke, continuing to write.

"Oh! I'm from the Hidden sand." You smiled, containing your nervousness. Good and quick lie. That's how you liked it!

"Very well then. I shall see you once you leave. I hope you get what you came for."

You kindly nodded you head as you passed through the gates and read the paper Orichimaru had given you. He wanted you to do what? Was this- Was this a grocery list?! You sighed heavily at the numbered foods and lists of where you could get each one. You calmly made your way into town as you began to buy the things on the list.

"Move it!" A familiar blonde headed girl yelled, pushing you onto the floor and tumbling onto a few others.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" You yelled, instantly wanting to take it back. Orichimaru said not to make a scene… damn it! You rubbed your head and pulled your self up, patting dirt off of your shoulders and meeting eyes with the blue eyed girl.

"Who are you? I've got to leave and you're in my way!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

As you looked up and down her outfit and body, you realized who the girl was.

"Ino?" You mumbled, watching her expression change into confusion.

"Hm?" She questioned. "How do you know my name?"

Your face turned bright red as you tried to find an excuse.

"Uhm.." No suspicion, no scenes.. "Sasuke mentioned you!" Damn it! Not again...

A blush appeared on her cheeks.

"That's so swee-" She paused, her look turning from shy into anger in a matter of seconds. "How do you know where Sasuke is and I don't?"

Like I said, you shouldn't of said anything.

"I-I-I-" You stuttered, trying to find a liable excuse.

"Are you with Orochimaru too? Why did they let you in here?" She yelled, causing several people to turn in your direction.

"No!" You yelled, dragging her by her hand in between two food stands. "I'm not with Orichimaru. Sasuke just saved me from someone and I'm here doing him a favor."

"I'll fight you for him." She stated, determination in her eyes.

As you two locked eyes, you realized how serious Ino was being.

"No-no-no-" You babbled. "I don't know how to fight.."

Ino quickly threw a punch at your face, and then a kick at your calf. You quickly dodged both attacks and backed up away from her.

"Are you sure about that?" She retaliated.

"I was just recently trained, okay? Give me a break." You sighed, walking up to her once again.

"What're you doing with my Sasuke-kun? Are you two like-"

"He's just training me, okay?" You yelled, huffing out a large puff of air.

Suddenly, a pink headed girl pushed her way past Ino and judgmentally looked up and down your body.

"You know where my Sasuke is?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms with an aggravated look on her face.

"He's not yours, Sakura!" Ino yelled.

You sighed and attempted to walk past the two, only to be stopped both times.

"Either you show us without causing any trouble, or we'll make you show us, with force." Sakura spoke, ignoring Ino's comment.

"Did you not just hear me!" You yelled, realizing it was no use.

The two girls chuckled in front of you.

"Fine. Lets go." You sighed.


	7. Protect Yourself: Chapter 7

"You change your mind just like that?" Ino spoke with a shocked and slightly confused expression on her face.

Your face clicked with Ino's as you looked over at the two.

"What do you mean?" You asked. "Isn't this what you guys wanted from me? If this is what you guys want, bring it on!"

Sakura and Ino both chuckled, crossing their arms against their chests. The two exchanged glances briefly before Sakura nodded her head, causing the two to come toward you.

"Okay, okay!" You yelled, hiding yourself like a hedgehog would. "I won't show you where Sasuke is no matter what, but I don't want to battle you guys. I don't want to cause any trouble…." You mumbled. "I mean, I promised Ori-"

"Orichimaru?" Sakura yelled with a disgusted expression on her face. "You work for Orichmaru, don't you!"

"No way!" Ino chimed in. "She's not powerful enough to work with a guy like that, never less Sasuke!"

You sighed heavily. Why did you have to walk into this mess? If it weren't for your blabbing, you wouldn't be stuck in an- Wait a minute. Did Ino just say that you weren't enough for Sasuke or Orichimaru?!

"Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" You yelled.

"I mean-"

Ino was suddenly interrupted by your palm, covering both of the girls mouths.

"Stop talking so loud, someone might hear us!"

Suddenly, Sakura quickly pushed your hand away from her mouth and began screaming again.

"I don't care what happens to you! You took my Sasuke and are working for such an evil and may I say wanted criminal-"

Sakura suddenly stopped mid-sentence. As your eyes trailed down to the floor, you realized you had punched the pink headed girl straight in her face. What else were you supposed to do? She didn't want to work with you and was making such a big deal of you working with Orichimaru. You and you fist obviously agreed on a few things. You stared down at your hand as you realized how rash of a decision you had made. You quickly ran to her side, only to be yanked back and away from her by Ino.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino yelled, quickly yanking you away from Sakura before you could even place another finger on her. "Get out of here you monster!"

You gasped quickly at Ino's accusation as you quickly retaliated.

"You know, I'm not sure why you protect her even after all those years that you told her that she had a big forehead!" You quickly slapped your hand against your lips, astonished by what you had just said. Your eyes simultaneously shut in preparation of what was to come.

After a few seconds of silence, you slowly opened your eyes. Terrified of what their responses were going to be, you smiled awkwardly, hoping that they just didn't hear you.

"Excuse me?" Sakura yelled, eyes wide open. "I do not have a big forehead!"

"You kind of do…" Ino mumbled quietly.

"What did you just say?" Sakura spoke again, turning toward Ino abruptly in aggravation. She let out a deep sigh as she turned back toward you again. "Who the hell are you to start things up between me and Ino?" She yelled stomping her way over to you.

Sakura quickly grabbed onto your collar and pushed you against the wall, making you grunt from the sudden pain and movement.

"Hey! Get off of me!" You yelled, in hopes that Sakura would let you go.

"Who the hell are you to cause all of this trouble?" She yelled, to no avail.

Maybe for once, not talking could help you in the situation.

"I'll get her to talk." Ino spoke, raising her fist.

You quickly closed you eyes, hoping the punch would hurt less if you didn't see it. But you stood there with your eyes closed for a couple seconds, feeling nothing but confusion.

"You two aren't getting anyone to talk." You heard a male voice say. Suddenly, you felt an arm slip around your waist and pick you up. You instantly opened you eyes, locking eyes with the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. "It's none of your business who she is, not to either of you."

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison, in awe of his strength and loyalty for protecting you.

You watched Sasuke's eyes roll as you continued to stare at his extremely handsome looked down at you and chuckled, noticing your continuous and apparently never ending gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a seductive tone, trying to shock you back to your normal annoying self.

You felt your body jump, as if telling you to snap back to reality.

"What?" You asked, trying to focus while he had his hand tightly gripped on your side while carrying your entire weight and body. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

"Obviously saving your ass. What kind of idiot goes into a 2 vs 1 fight without any training of any kind? Are you that dumb?" He scoffed as he eyed the two girls. "Lets go."

"Wait-" You spoke, trying to make your way out of his tight grip.

Sasuke flatly ignored your resistance as he hopped through the buildings, finally stopping himself in the woods. He forcefully and suddenly threw you down onto the floor, causing you to wince.

"Hey! What was that for?" You yelled, rubbing your sore head.

"Being an idiot! That's what that was for!" He yelled, crossing his arms and sighing. "I don't want you doing dumb things like that. You could get yourself really hurt."

A blush creeped onto your cheeks as you quickly looked up at him with a grin. You could tell he had been worried about you by his harsh tone and actions.

"Are you telling me…" You chuckled as you watched Sasuke's facial expression change as he quickly began to understand why you were acting the way you were.

"I-It's not like I was worried about you or anything-" He stuttered, obviously trying to find an excuse for his worry. "It's just that...O-Orochimaru would kill me if you got hurt!" He yelled, seeming to shock himself with his answer as well.

You stood up off the ground as you walked up to the tall brooding man.

"I don't believe you." You teased with a sly smile.

You could see that Sasuke was struggling to not give into you, and oh, how much he was struggling. Sasuke quickly turned away in embarrassment as he began to walk in the opposite direction of you.

"Hey! Where are you going?" You pleaded, chasing after the man once again. "Don't you dare leave me out here alone!"

"I'm leaving you to 'protect' yourself." He spoke, emphasizing the 'protect' in means of telling you that you couldn't do crap. "You just said you could do it. Have fun, idiot."

Sasuke chuckled lowly as he suddenly disappeared. You quickly ran in the direction the boy was just at, just to find him gone.

"Oh come on!" You yelled out of aggravation.

You fell to your knees as you felt your stress slowly over came your body. You sighed and briefly ran your hands throughout your hair.

"Looky looky. I guess today is our lucky day." 


	8. Calling: Chapter 8

You sighed and turned your body around to face the voice. Why did all this bad stuff always happen to you? First you get stuck in a anime- Ok, well...that was good. But still! This life isn't as cool as you thought it would be. Why did all of this have to be so complicated? As you made a complete turn, you eyes trailed toward the person in front of you.

"Orochimaru?" You shrieked in shock. "What the hell are you doing scaring me like that?"

"What was all of that about?" He questioned.

Your eyes averted his gaze as you tried to find a legitimate excuse to tell him.

"I-I-" You muttered. "I don't know what you're referring to-"

"Yes you do know, [Name]." He interrupted. "Anyways, whatever your answer would be, it doesn't matter. I have a question to ask you."

[Name] turned her attention back to the man in slight terror.

"What is it?"

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" He asked, piercing your heart ever so slightly.

Your eyes widened in shock as you began to stutter.

"W-what are you talking about? Nothings going on between us." You tried to state as clearly as possible.

"What a lie." Orochimaru chuckled. "Can you not tell how he feels about you?"

"What?" You asked, surprised at Orochimaru's question. "How would I?"

If Orochimaru said that Sasuke has feelings for you, could that mean that amazing, hot piece of- No way!

"Well I can tell, [Name]." He muttered. "And I want you gone because of it."

Your brain froze, realizing what the man had just told you.

"What?" You yelled, shocking yourself with your own reaction. "Why the hell would you tell me that?"

"[Name], you have to understand that I have to make sure that Sasuke-"

"No! I don't understand! Why the hell would you try to get rid of someone as valuable as me!" You yelled, realizing how arrogant you had just sounded. "No wait- I didn't mean it like that-"

"It doesn't matter how you meant it. You have to leave no matter what your intentions are or have been." He sighed. "I'm sorry, [Name]."

You clenched your fists as you closed your eyes. What were you supposed to do? What if you're brought into the normal world again? That could definitely happen. This always happens whenever someone is in a alternate universe. A big change always signalizes the transition between the alternate world and your home world. How would you get back here again? Why were you even here in the first place? Maybe you had a purpose to being in Konoha. But what could that purpose be?

"Okay," You spoke, huffing out a puff of air. "I guess I'll be off then."

"Okay." Orochimaru replied awkwardly.

You began to walk off, unsure of what you were supposed to do or say back to the man.

"I'll be back, Orochimaru." You spoke, not thinking straight. "Remember that."

And with that, you left Orochimaru alone, walking on the path to your new life. This is now where you belonged, alongside the other ninjas and anime people. This was your calling, and you weren't going to let it just slip away.


	9. The Decision: Chapter 9

It had been a month or two since you last spoke to Orochimaru or Sasuke, but you managed to find yourself a job at a little restaurant down the street as well as a room inside the inn for a cheap price in exchange for labor. You had no time to train, even though you knew you couldn't do so alone. You longed to see Sasuke again, but you knew that if you'd try, Orochimaru would stop you before you had the chance to do so. Plus, if Sasuke really did have feelings for you, he'd come back to find you, right?

"[Name]," Chiyo, the owner spoke, coming beside you. "You should really start focusing on work! You've went back to clean this table 3 times already."

You continued to stare off out the window, wondering if you'd do anything more than sit around and work in the amazing work.

"[Name]!" She yelled, causing you to jump a few feet in surprise.

"W-What?" You yelled, slightly shocked at the small woman's loudness.

"I told you to focus on work!" She continued to yell. Thank god that it was closing, or else everyone would've left without paying for their meals. "Go do some dishes or something! This is ridiculous!"

You sighed, picking up your rag and walking to the back, just to find another co-worker around your age doing the dishes in your place. The girl smiled as she watched you walk beside her. As you huffed out a puff of air, her smile quickly changed into a frown.

"Are you okay?" She spoke sincerely. "I know Chiyo is a bit hard to work under but-"

"It's not Chiyo that's making me so depressed." You admitted to the girl, a faint blush appearing on your face.

The girl quickly dropped the dishes from her hand as they erupted a horrendous noise into the kitchen. She quickly turned off the water and dried her hands, bringing your body beside hers.

"Is this about a boy?" She squealed.

You nodded your head in response, slightly hiding it in shame from the girl. You never even spoke to this girl, other than exchanging smiles every once in a while, but she somehow felt more like a family member than your own real life family. Her face was instantly enlightened by the fact that you had come to her, and she was able to help with your problems. Surprisingly, she was actually quite honored.

"Tell me all about him!" She begged, tugging on your arm.

You sighed, slightly embarrassed at telling this girl you've never spoken to about Sasuke.

"Well," You managed to squeak out. "I've always liked this guy, and then I found out he liked me as well-"

"That's great!" She jumped with joy.

"Until I was told I'm never allowed to be in contact with him again." You frowned, reminiscing about the moment Orichimaru told you the upsetting news.

"Oh." She spoke.

You stood up, passing the girl and heading toward the exit.

"You know what," You spoke, removing your gloves. "I can't do this."

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I don't know-" You huffed. "But I can't stay here, I'm sorry."

You bolted out of the kitchen with thoughts of Sasuke running through your mind. You quickly grabbed a hold of your bag, slinging it around your shoulder. How exactly were you supposed to find him?

"[Name]!" Chiyo yelled. "What the hell do you think you're-"

"I quit!" You spit, glancing at the lady harshly. "Have fun finding someone to take my place."

"What-"

You quickly made your way to the exit, slamming the door behind you and not looking back. You stomped your way down the street, finally calming yourself down at the crossing. You sighed, stress slowly overcoming your body. You abruptly grabbed into your bag to find your wallet. As you looked down in your wallet, there was barley enough money to get you through the next couple of days. You continued to walk, casually bumping into lots of people on the streets and even a few shops.

"Do you need some help?" Ino spoke, coming at your side.

She quickly realized who you were, jumping back.

"It's you!" She yelled, pointing at you as if you were some kind of criminal. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I haven't seen him in a month or so now." You sighed, continuing to walk.

Ino began to walk beside you, initiating a conversation.

"So, I see that he ditched you?" She asked, in hopes that it was true.

"Orichimaru kicked me out." You spoke calmly, trying to forget the situation. "I'm not allowed to see Sasuke anymore anyways."

"Okay," Ino spoke, pausing for a moment. "This is going to sound crazy, because I love Sasuke, but I think you should go after him."

"What?" You spoke, slightly shocked.

"Well, it actually benefits me." She smiled deviously. "You see, if he sees you again and doesn't like you, which he obviously won't, then he will be all mine!"

Ino's brain capacity must have been full because it didn't seem like she retained any of that information. It made absolutely no sense at all, how in the world was her father a member of the intelligence division? Maybe a blood test was needed? Do they even have those in Naruto?

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know Ino."You retaliated.

"What are you still doing around here anyways?"

You sighed, remembering the scene you had made in the restaurant just a few minutes ago.

"I just quit my job, and now I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now." You dug into your bag again, showing her how much money you had. "I only have enough money for a few more days around here."

"Why're you telling me this?" She spoke, slightly creeped out. You've never even really spoken to me before. Why now?"

"I know you're trust worthy." You spoke. "It's a long story."

"Well whatever the story," She began. "Go off to find Sasuke so that he'll come to me, got it?"

"Got it." You spoke, parting your ways from the woman.

You now knew you had to go find Sasuke again. Not only were you starting to miss him a bit, but if you were to stay here, you wanted it to be with the boy you've had a mega-crush on for since you started watching the anime. You tightened your fist, deciding what you were going to do. You were going to find him. You were going to go back to Orochimaru.


End file.
